


Bite me, Kiss me, Take me

by Shelbymcgervey



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Happy Aftercare, Happy Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbymcgervey/pseuds/Shelbymcgervey
Summary: Gumball is stressed and Marshall Lee is Bored. When their sexual frustration gets the best of them, well, they get caught in the covers.





	Bite me, Kiss me, Take me

Bubblegum sighed as he rushed around the lab. He didn’t bother to notice anything else around him. He had been distracted by Cake coming by with Fiona. He had helped with fixing something caused by their shenanigans and now found himself behind in his plans for the day.

“Oh glob, where is it.” He spoke while looking around and under a table a bit before finally finding a small pin before pushing it into place with a relieved sigh as he left his machine to whirl and set up a few extra things. It was all in hopes of controlling the weather in the kingdom after multiple storms that scared the candy people.

It was boring at Marshall Lee's house. He'd invite Fiona but she was busy with some monster and couldn't make it. As there was nothing to do, he decided to go see Gumball. Annoying the Omega was always fun.  
Marshall Lee set off with his Base in hand, strumming a few cords along the way.  
When the Vampire eventually came upon the Candy Kingdom, it was cloudy and he could feel a slight drizzle start. He flew a little faster and ended up on the prince's ledge.

Marshall knocked loudly and yelled the prince's name.  
"Gumball! Open up!" He called.

Gumball was changing after spilling part of his experiment on his clothes and ruined it. He nearly screamed from the sudden knocking. He went to the window and opened it up. He huffed a little as he walked away from the window and right back towards his lab. 

“There’s the front doors you know. The guards will always let you in...sadly.” He muttered the last part. He was just flustered by it all. “The stupid weather.” He mumbled while grabbing and moving things around, having major flukes in the machine. He kept rushing around, just having his own sound of rushing over the metal floor even frustrated him.

"Oh, that hurt Gummy." Marshall Lee said in a fake hurt tone as he came through the window. He shook off some of the water and slicked back his hair. "Going through the doors too slow. Besides, I just wanted to see you." He smirked and flew over to the pink boy.

He played a few calming strums on his guitar, making the mood a bit lighter. The heavy sounds were drowning out the other padding from the rain and other things.

"So Gumball, what's the new invention today? Making something to make you seem cool?" He teased playfully.

Gumball gave a clearly amused and doubtful smile.“Mhm, see me? Fiona was busy with that weird water monster, huh?” He spoke while clearly doubting his reasoning for coming right to the window. 

He knelt down and set things and pushed a few filters into place. Everything was slowly falling into place before he jumped at the sound of a loud clap of thunder. He sighed as some of the tubes he was filling, spilled. “Something to hopefully stop this horrible weather. The candy people keep filling the kingdom in fear and I need sleep.” He spoke while he had been working on the machine night after night for the past few days. “I just need to solve how to work with the weather coming and make it better. Even if it means I gotta rebuild this machine every day. Just as long as I figure out how to make it.”

Marshall Lee felt bad. Though he didn't necessarily need sleep, he knew Gumball did.

"Woah, dude. That's like, super not healthy. Can't you sleep for the night and continue in the morning?" He muttered softly.

He set the base down on a counter and leaned down to help Gumball clean up. He whipped the ground off with a rag after putting up a few Vials.

"I'll leave if you want to sleep. But, if you don't then I'll stay and keep annoying you." Marshall Lee said in a sing-song tone.

He stood after all the chemical was gone and pulled the other up with him. Marshall kept hold of his hand as he smiled sweetly.

"C' mon dude. Come sleep for a few hours. You almost look as dead as I do."

Gumball sighed and shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I’ve stayed up longer.” He spoke while quickly filling the other tubes and placed them in before cleaning up. 

“Thanks.” He spoke while rushing around again still. “I’d rather you stick around and annoy me. It’ll keep me awake. Agitated but awake.” He spoke while it was half true. He always liked Marshall’s company and didn’t mind him there. He was just flustered with everything and the weather becoming worse. 

“What if I wake up and there’s a raging storm outside? If I could prevent that and go to sleep mid-day during a nice sunny day; I prefer that.” He spoke while sighing as he let him hold onto his hand. He clearly was powering through and tired but refused.

Marshall raised a brow skeptically.

"Fine. I'll annoy you until you sleep." He smiled and ran his thumb over Gumballs knuckles.

Realizing what he was doing, Marshall Lee moved his hand and picked his Base guitar up again. His face was beginning to feel warm in embarrassment.

"So, what music Gummy Prince?" He asked, trying to forget the previous activities.

Gumball’s could feel his cheeks flush red as he as he looked down in embarrassment after getting his hand back from his gentle touch. He took a moment before getting back to working on the machine. “Anything that’s not annoying,” he spoke while trying to act as nothing had just happened. He’d enjoyed his previous actions but also didn’t know if they meant anything. He simply pushed getting the machine, back into his main focus rather than overthinking.

"Well according to you all my music is annoying." Marshall Lee grumbled.

He started playing a fast and low tune. It was something you'd hear at the action part of a movie when the main character was probably going to die.

After a moment Marshall Lee started singing.

"Let's go to the garden, you'll find something waiting."

His voice kept low.

"Right there where you left it, lying upside down."

Marshall sang as Gumball worked, trying to keep the mood nice.

In the midst of a pleasant time, Marshall Lee didn't notice how pheromones were slipping out and making the room thick with the pleasing smell.

"And when you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded, when you turn it around."

Marshall stood from his place on the chair and began to float around the room. When he passed Gumball he softly brushed his long fingers over his pink neck.

"Everything stays, right where you left it. Everything stays, but it still changes."

He could feel his own face get warm.

"Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways."

Gumball kept working on everything as he listened to the music. He found it calming but almost saddening also. It was a mix of emotions. He slowly calmed down, the mix of the music and unknowingly inhale of Marshall’s scent, his own began mixing in the room. He didn’t realize it until his body was heating up over more than his face, not a blush. A familiar feeling overtook but he was also too focused to exactly notice much else. He let out a small sigh as he clicked a few buttons. When he finally sat to set up the final few things, he realized the scent and such before feeling the vampire’s soft-touch once again. His few turned crimson red, focused on the buttons and mumbled under his breath. “Glob...” he knew it was a dicey situation but tried to occupy himself and not make anything obvious.

"When everything stays..."

He finished with the last chord, stepping down and walked to stand by Gumball. He set the base down on the table as he leaned his elbow down then his head in hand.

Marshall just noticed the phenomenons mixing, the smells and feelings making it a bit hard to breathe.

"Gummy? You okay?" A smirk found its way to the vampire's lips. He could tell Gumball was noticing too.

Marshall found his hand reaching over to slowly caress Gumballs. He dragged his own grey fingertips over the pink ones.

Gumball looked down at the controls in front of him. He was almost zoned out while trying to think of what he was trying to. He’d never been affected this bad from the enclosed room only enveloping him in the constant smell. “Yeah just...super tired.” It was a crystal clear lie as his whole face was still flushed red. He was hovering own hand over the panel of buttons to decide what needed to be turned on but his train of thought crashed again when he felt the Alpha’s touch. He felt like he could melt from how he felt all over.

Marshall Lee bit his lip, the sharp teeth nearly cutting the skin.

"Hmm? Just tired. Are you sure that's it Gumball?" He questioned with a smirk.

Marshall Lee stood, towering over the other. He reached for Gumballs hand softly.

"C' mon, tell me what's going through you right now." He leaned down to Gumballs height.

"What're you thinking right now?" Marshall whispered.

Gumball was clearly flustered and didn’t look at Marshall. He almost felt like he couldn’t. He finally looked at Marshall when he had moved to his level. He looked at him. “N-nothing...” he mumbled while his heart had felt as if it was about to pop out of his chest. He was almost shaking. From the proximity’s was at; his scent was stronger than ever. It filled his head with multiple thoughts. One was driving him crazy to want and kiss him.

"Oh, come on Gumball. There's always something going through your head. Should now be any different?" Marshall Lee whispered.

His head was spinning. Marshall wasn't controlling his own body. His pheromones were releasing on their own and causing him to feel tingly. Then Gumballs?

God, he could just attack the Omega and claim him then and there.

"What's the truth? Why won't you tell me?"

Marshall moved Gumballs hands to his own shoulders.

He slowly moved his hands to Gumballs hips and pulled him closer.

“Nothing, I swear...” Gumball was clearly lying horribly as he looked at him. His body was burning hot as he tried to not let the blur or heat take over. “I...”

He was about to admit a lewd thought before speaking. “I need you, Marshall...” he almost whispered as he felt his grip.

“I really need you. So badly.” He had large eyes and even though he admired that, he was afraid to make any moves just in case the vampire was trying to screw with his head.

The words shocked Marshall. When they finally registered, he leaned into Gumball slowly.

"Can I?" He whispered into Gumballs ear.

"Can I kiss you? Please." He begged. Their noses were touching as Marshal tried to keep himself from devouring the other.

He pulled Gumballs hips closer to his own.

Gumball couldn’t even believe himself as he nodded automatically to Marshall’s question.

“Please...please kiss me.” He was almost shaking as he slowly wrapped his arms around him now. His legs wrapped around him a bit while his arms joined around his neck.

He prepared himself to feel the kiss as he felt him so close yet so far from being able to kiss him. He had almost large eyes as he looked at the other with eyes full of a mixed look of love and lust. He wanted to do this forever and the fact he was so close now, he was kinda expecting to wake up and find it was a dream.

For only a moment, he hesitated. Once Marshall got out if his mind he leaned foreword and kissed Gumball. Slow at first, then getting heated and rough.

Marshall Lee nipped at Gumballs lips, asking for entrance.

When he didn't get the memo, Marshall Lee moved his hands down to his ass and gripped roughly.

Marshall felt his pants growing uncomfortably tight as he moaned slightly into the kiss.

He pulled away for only a moment.

"Can we take this to your room?" He whined and dove straight back into the kiss.

Gumball almost felt relieved at the feeling of the kiss. He smiled, almost drunkenly from how overwhelming the scent was and messing with him. He let out an unexpected moan when feeling the vampires grip. He parted his lips for him before he pulled away.

Eagerly, the prince nodded while he was a squirming mess in his seat. He felt like it was an unbearable itch. He could reach it, just too embarrassed to in front of the other.

Marshall pulled the Omega prince up and kissed him one more time before dragging him to where he remembered his bedroom to be.

He opened the door and pushed Gumball against the wall with his hands on his hip and in his sticky yet fluffy hair.

"Fuck, I want to claim you so bad." He growled out in Gumballs ear, willing himself not to bite the neck causing the prince to be claimed and turned to a monster like himself.

Marshall Lee locked the door quickly as he huffed, locking the Omega in with his arms.

Gumball held onto him tightly, closing her eyes as he felt pinned to the wall. He’d never seen Marshall like this before but he loved it. “Do it...” he wasn’t thinking about anything else. He wanted to be more with Marshall as he was a squirming mess of anticipation. “Please...” he begged again like before. “I-I can’t stand waiting anymore.” He spoke while clearly desperate as his hips bucked against the Alpha, dying for any type of friction to please him.

"I can't, you know I can't. At least not right now." He said as he rolled his hips along with the other.

"But there is something I can do." He smirked and picked Gumball up by his thighs.

He walked over to the bed, then right to the pink fucking bed that would make Marshall Lee cringe any other time. This time, it felt inviting and so fucking sexy.

Marshall tossed Gumball onto the bed and crawled over him. He kissed up and down his jaw to his collarbone, really any skin that was showing.

He began to unbutton the bottom of his flannel and take the tank top that was under it off.

"Fuck, take your shirt off."

Gumball felt picked up and held onto him as he was picked up before feeling himself laid down. His eyes closed and bit his lip slightly, his breathing heavy and shaky.

He looked up with big, almost doe eyes as he started undressing before immediately listening to the direction. He pulled his shirt off but the most discomfort was in his pants. He felt himself twitching. “Please...touch me, anything.” It was a clear beg of sexual frustration. He was almost high of the Alpha’s scent that had him spilling out his thoughts that he never would’ve said before n

Marshall Lee leaned over the other. His eyes were flickering from red and black demonic to his normal dark brown eyes. The need to mate and claim was strong and almost taking over but he had learned to control it over the years.

Marshall pulled himself from his thoughts as he went back and kissed Gumball again.

He used his hands to play with the Omega's bright pink nipples. He came down and licked and sucked on each one, loving how Gumball squirmed under his touch.

He used his free hand to undo Gumballs pants and palm him through his boxers.

Gumball felt picked up and held onto him as he was picked up before feeling himself laid down. His eyes closed and bit his lip slightly, his breathing heavy and shaky.

He looked up with big, almost doe eyes as he started undressing before immediately listening to the direction. He pulled his shirt off but the most discomfort was in his pants. He felt himself twitching. “Please...touch me, anything.” It was a clear beg of sexual frustration. He was almost high of the Alpha’s scent that had him spilling out his thoughts that he never would’ve said before n

Marshall Lee leaned over the other. His eyes were flickering from red and black demonic to his normal dark brown eyes. The need to mate and claim was strong and almost taking over but he had learned to control it over the years.

Marshall pulled himself from his thoughts as he went back and kissed Gumball again.

He used his hands to play with the Omega's bright pink nipples. He came down and licked and sucked on each one, loving how Gumball squirmed under his touch.

He used his free hand to undo Gumballs pants and palm him through his boxers.

The sounds he made. God, the fucking sounds he made. They put Marshall into a spot that he hoped he'd never get out of.

Marshall bit his lip and started pulling Gumballs pants and underwear down.

His dick sprung out twitching, causing an almost painful rush of blood to go to his own.

At the mewls and begs and noises coming from Gumball, Marshall groaned and trailed his finger up Gumballs dick and over the slit.

"Be loud. Let me hear you." He said and nipped at Gumballs stomach.

Gumball held the other closely still, whimpering and whining in pleasure. A small gasp of relief finally left his lips once his crotch was freed.

“Oh please...please,” He breathlessly begged when feeling such a light touch. He was a moaning mess and melting under the others touch.

“I need m-more, please!” He was almost in tears from how sexually frustrated he was, clearly not used to the teasing and slow touching. He couldn’t control his hips or breathing, taking continuously large inhales of the other intoxicating scent. He loved it even though it was making him go crazy.

Marshall smirked as he jerked Gumball off slowly.

"You're so fucking needy." He mumbled.

Marshall licked down Gumballs body, saliva trailing from his nipples to his stomach.

He went down farther and licked the tip of Gumballs dick, precum already leaking. He sucked on the tip, giving special attention to it with his tongue.

"You can't get off before I've gotten anything candy boy." Marshall looked up, a smirk on his face with saliva and precum dripping down his chin.

“O-oh glob...” Gumball moaned while feeling himself being stroked finally. “Sh-shush...” He mumbled when he said he was needy.

He felt the other leaving a trail as he tried controlling his breathing and noises but lost control again at the sudden feeling of his mouth.

“Marshall!” He whined out in pleasure, his back arching and eventually sat up a bit, holding his hair softly as his mouth hung open. He wasn’t used to the feeling but didn’t complain either. He closed his eyes and threw his head back before suddenly pouting as he pulled back. He looked down at him before blushing at the sigh of the others face. “G-get on your back...” He panted out a bit, wanting to please him now that he said that.

Marshall was slightly surprised but did what he was told nothing less. He laid down and unbuttoned his own jeans.

Never in his wildest dreams, would he even think of doing this with Gumball? Yea, he's liked the prince for a long time but even this was intense for Marshall.

"Alright candy boy, what're you going to do to me?" His voice was laced with subduction and his pupils were becoming a dark red.

Gumball blushed as he could see the slight shock on his face. He smiled a little and waited as he saw him unbutton his pants. He almost froze up when asked what he was going to do. He was just being taken over by the strength of the scent.

He started sliding off the other's pants now. He blushed while slowly sliding his hand along the bulge in his underwear. He was trying to act confident and as if he knew that he’d done that before. He leaned and carefully kissed the vampire as his hand slid into his underwear a moment later and started rubbing him directly, his thumb teasing his tip slightly.

Marshall tried to stifle his moans but the way Gumball looked then was overwhelming. He was sloppy and really didn't know what to do. That was hot.

Marshall kissed right back with more force than intended because of the hand on his dick.

"Fuck, Gumball. Your good at this." He said when a certain spot twitched.

Marshall leaned his head back with a semi loud moan that he hoped no one besides Gumball could hear.

As soon as he heard the moans, Gumball kissing him as deep as possible. He was still desperate for any touch but also glad to hear how much Marshall was enjoying himself. He was still becoming more enticed at the intoxicating scents around the room.

“Please...I really, really need you inside me...” he whispered as he was almost shaking from how close he had even before and anxious to ruin anything. Either way, he kept quickly rubbing and now moved his head down after pulling his boxers down. He slowly licked along with his member before taking the member as far into his mouth as possible.

Marshall nodded through a slight moan. He bit his lip as he bit his lip.

"Fuck, yea. Me too. Just, do you have lube or anything?" He panted out.

Marshall gripped the Omega's hair and shoved him down a little farther. He felt Gumball gag but it just felt so fucking good. The pit of his stomach had a tingly feeling that he knew signified his point coming.

He pulled Gumball off of his dick and felt the feeling left.

"Dude, hurry. I can't wait either." He pulled the other forward and kissed him deeply. He forced his tongue in and explored his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter will be out soon enough! (Hopefully?)


End file.
